Starlight and these precious words part two
by Thependacticcircle
Summary: blessed be and read on, this is the continuation from the first part and there will be a third, just have to actually write it out. and on a side note, I take requests, if you'd like me to write any hobbit lor stories for ve me your synopsis and i'll see what I can do.


**So because i'm retarded and can't figure out this chapter thing, here's the second part of Starlight and these precious words in a separate doc. I still have to write the very last bit, so there ma be a part three, but i'll tell you if I choose to wrap it up here. thanks for sticking with :) More stories to come. 3 Thependacticcircle.**

"and Laddie, if you're struggling so bad, come to us sooner for help, yeah?" He jumped down from the bunk , and Torvin curled up on his side, and came padding to Mayans' bedside. Bifur ggrunted and grasped Bombers' hand, looking at him pleadingly.

_"Yes, we're taking care of her now."_ He soothed in Khudzul.

"Thank you , Bofur, you're a good friend." Torvin mumbled Bofurs head popped up over the side of the bunk.

" Oh 's all part of neighborly duties and friendships. Good ones. It's part of being family." He hopped back down and took a look at Mayans' face.

" Neighborly dut- what?" He mumbled.

" Lad, be quiet or i'll make you."Bombur chuckled at that.

"You better not test him on that . I've been the recipient of that a number of times when I was growin' up."

"Well I don't hurt anyone none," Bofur insisted in his own self defense, " I just put a few drops in the water. Makes a body sleep for at least a couple of hours. But there's no side effects."

" I'm goin' a sleep now." Torvin muttered in return, not really wanting to hear details of Bofurs' drugging of the innocent, or maybe not so innocent in Bomburs heard the bed slats above his head creak as Torvin rolled over , and then moved no more. He waited until he was still above him and then returned his attention to Mayan, sliding a hand onto her forehead.

" Oh Bombur, she's burning." Bofur told his brother, his heart sinking a little. Right , we're going to have to get an Herbal solution started. I'll gather things, you throw them together. I'll give you the instructions , let's get this in motion." He reached up and patted Torvin on the seat of his pants, the first available portion of him he could reach, as Bombur passed by, collecting cooking startled at his touch and nearly fell off the bunk he was in. He caught himself at the last moment, slamming hard into the wooden bar.

"Hah, wha-?" He slurred out.

" Don't go to sleep yet," Bofur told him, moving off, " I need you to help me find some things first."

" Mayan," He started as he climbed out of bed. He landed heavily on his feet and straightened. " Is she okay?" He looked into her face, still slack with unconsciousness. His hands gripped the bed post above his head, steading himself as he turned to look at Bofur.

"Where're your herbs?" Bofur asked.

" Cooking herbs?" He was fast reaching the point where he was so tired he was gave him an exasperated look from the corner.

" No lad! i'm talking healing herbs!"

" Oh... right, I knew that." Bofur shook his head and rolled his eyes. " You see that cabinet underneath the pointy thing... there?"

" You mean the water spigot?"

"Yeah, sorry. All we gots under, under there." Bofur rummaged through the drawers , pulling out bags. His brother Bomber had already started boiling water and he listened intently as his brother set herbs beside him and gave him instructions. Finally Bofur nodded and Bofur clapped his brother on the shoulder and moved back was now staring listlessly at Mayans' face. Bofur stood behind him for a little and watched, giving time to do what he needed with his beloved friend and family member. He put his hand to her cheek, resting it there with tenderness.

" Come on little one, wake up" He murmered to herIt was not something for the rest of them to hear, words for the two of them, weighted with meaning only the two of them would understand. In that one phrase there was great love born of many years and many a promise that one line there was the love of a father, brother, soulmate and best friend. He released her cheek and leant back against the bedframe, closing his eyes. Bofur moved forward and put a hand on his shoulder. Not a word was spoen. It was an act of solidarity between two people who knew the pain of watching loved one suffer.

"We'll make her well Torvin. it's just a bug-"

"It's a nasty one. I don't want to hear any more about it tonight." He told him, giving him a look. " Just make her well, Bofur."

"I-" With that Torvin hoisted himself up into the top bunk , rolled himself into his blanket, and attempted sleep. Bofur came next to Mayans' bed again, feeling for a pulse, listening for a breath.

"Bombur, you might want to add that plant I showed you earlier, we'll need it to relieve the pain."

**ooookay, so I've decided i'l make a part three when I get to write the whole story out but this is all I have for this so far. Hope you are enjoying yourselves and glad that you are reading upp on it , I will write more , lovelies, I promise, look for others as well, and I do take requests if you want something written out for a hobbit/LOR story, till then blessed be.**


End file.
